Seven
by animeeclipse
Summary: "Ever since Teiko gave me the no. 7 jersey, all I've got is bad luck...except for you." A story of sweet love. A story of tragic love. After all 'happy ever after's only exist in children's books. {A Midorima x OC very short story}


**Yo! This is going to be a very short (and sh*tty) Midorima x OC. Read at your own risk. The OC has nothing related to any of my other books even though they have the same name. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the book cover. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please fav and review! I'd like to know what you think! Should I write more short stories or longer ones?**

 _ **Seven**_

 _"I love you Minako." "I love you too, Shintaro." The girl placed a kiss on the boys cheeks, sending the boy into a blushing frenzy. "Ha. Minako you never fail to surprise you... so I'll never fail to be by your side."_

 **0.0.0**

A story for Midorima and Minako.

A story of sweet love.

A story of young love.

A story of unending love.

A story of unchangeable love.

A story of tragic love.

After all 'happy ever after' only exist in children's books.

 **0.0.1**

Seven.

Something, the only thing, that Midorima Shintaro was scared of.

Scared wasn't the right word.

Shintaro was scarred; scarred for life.

Some say that having a phobia for a certain number, seven, a supposed lucky number in fact, was abnormal.

Sh*t, were they wrong; they said experiences build up your fears and they were right.

Since _that_ event, the only thing the green-haired boy considered unlucky was one number: seven.

 **0.0.2**

Under the stars, the young pair sat, hands entwined and smiles bright.

Under the sky, they shared their meals with laughs no one would ever see again.

Understanding each other as if they were one was what the two loved most.

Uttering words they didn't know would be their last; those were the precious memories Midorima held.

Unknown to them their time together was ticking away.

Unknown to Midorima, his precious girl was soon going to disappear.

Unknown to Minako, the only boy she trusted would fall into depression because of her.

 **0.0.3 (Midorima's POV)**

I loved the way she smiled; the way her eyes lit up and her lips split apart oh so slightly.

I loved the way she laughed; the sounds like faint angel bells to my ears.

I loved the way she hugged me; her frail arms barely reaching my chest.

I loved her hidden obsession with origami; how her face always brightened up when she talked about it.

I loved how she cared for a boy like me; a boy without anything to give back.

I loved her personality; the cheerful, yet nonchalant character of hers never failed to entertain.

I know I'm selfish, but I hate how she left me so abruptly.

 **0.0.4**

Challenge after challenge they climbed together, one supporting the other.

Changes around them didn't affect the duo as all they cared for was their other half.

Caring for each other time and time again; there was no need for anyone else; they were there for each other through the harsh times.

Charming each other day by day, the couple sat atop Shutoku's building, sharing their hearts, their souls, their joy.

Comfort was what the two desired and was what they received as Midorima and Minako rested their heads against each other.

Childhood was where they first started; the two outdoing time itself as they stood side by side again for another year.

Contrary to popular belief, their love had no end… or so they thought.

 **0.0.5 (Minako's POV)**

I loved the way he adjusted his glasses when flustered.

I loved how he only smiled at me, to me, for me.

I loved his basketball style; his always accurate shots, his calm facade, his logical strategies.

I loved his tsundere personality; giving of a vibe of mystery yet he cared for those who opened up to him.

I loved how he was always ready to listen, always ready to lend a hand to those in need; to me.

I loved how he cared so much for etiquette, but was always ready to embarrass himself beside me.

I'm sorry, Shintaro, you've done so much; but it wasn't enough.

 **0.0.6**

Death was irreversible.

Death plunges into your life and takes what you love most.

Death makes you watch the centre of your life, slowly, but surely, slip away.

Death makes you cry at every little thing that reminds you of them.

Death makes you perceive life in a darker, deeper tone.

Death was what tore Midorima Shintaro apart; leaving him broken, scarred and beyond fixing.

Death was merciless.

 **0.0.7**

Every time Midorima stood atop a building, he was reminded of her; how she jumped.

Every time Midorima spotted a work of origami, he was reminded of her; how she left him with a single origami heart.

Every time Midorima saw the number seven, he was reminded of her; how she stood atop the seventh floor and ended her life.

Every time Midorima spotted a young happy couple, he was reminded of what they could have been; those memories they could've had.

Every time Midorima walked past Shutoku, he was reminded of pleasant memories; memories that would only stay as memories.

Every year on the day of her birthday, Midorima sat atop that building, spending that one night by her side.

Every year on the seventh of July, Midorima visited the grave of his young love: Minako.

 _"A suicide, huh. Minako you never failed to surprise me...and I'll never fail to be by your side."_

 _Midorima Shintaro sat atop the seven storey building Minako had jumped off seven years before. Her suicide attempt was one that surprised all, and one that succeeded. "I'm sorry, I should've noticed sooner, Minako…" Midorima smiled sadly, placing down the last bouquet of flowers he would touch on the rooftop. He pulled an origami heart out of his pocket, gently laying down too. He tugged the Teiko Number 7 jersey he was wearing off, laying down as well. "Ha. Ever since Teiko granted me that number 7, all I've got was bad lucky... except for you." And with that he leapt; leapt to join his love._

 _The wind seemed to voice Minako's soul, 'I'm sorry Shintaro, I've cause you so much pain, yet you are still at my side...'_

 _"I made a promise to you Minako: to always stay by you side." Midorima replied softly, feeling the wind tussle his hair as his inevitable death neared._

 ** _This story of sweet love. This story of tragic love. After all 'happy ever after' only exist in children's books._**


End file.
